


Lips, Lungs

by tajador



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Kaburiel is there, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7862266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tajador/pseuds/tajador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenya, Shiraishi, and Medicinal Herbs(tm)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lips, Lungs

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 

Kenya hoped that doing all of the summer homework he had been putting off for later with Shiraishi would allow him to get through all of it as fast as possible, but his genius plan quickly crumbled when he walked into his teammate's room.

It's as hot in Shiraishi's room as it is outside, his captain insistent on using any means possible to preserve his horned beetle's life, even if it means heating in August. Then there's the issue of Shiraishi lounging on the floor in nothing but the tiniest, tightest little shorts, which probably makes Kenya sweat more than the weather does.

Last but not least, Shiraishi was currently busying himself by grinding buds and rolling them up in paper instead of telling Kenya the answers to these math problems.

"Come on, buddy. If I make 263 people out of an audience of 412 laugh, how many percent of the audience is laughing?" Kenya starts spinning his pencil nervously while staring at the way Shiraishi brought one of the ends of the rolled paper to his mouth.

"64%. Can you pass me the lighter on the desk behind you?" Shiraishi's lips wet the paper and he's not even looking at Kenya as he answers, his eyes only for the beetle resting besides him on a beetle-sized plush cushion, Kenya recognizing it as one of Shiraishi's Home Economics projects.

Is he jealous? Pffft, no way............... . . .

Kenya grumbles but the lighter is in Shiraishi's hands before he knows it, and Kenya pretends to be focusing on his homework rather than staring as Shiraishi lights the joint in his mouth and takes a long drag out of it, exhaling smoke from between his soft-looking lips.

"Isn't that like, bad for you?" Kenya is leaning towards his notebooks, but his eyes follow Shiraishi's long bandage-clad fingers as he rolls the joint between them.

"Why would it be? It's just plants. Nothing but healthy medicinal herbs. Right, Kaburiel?" Shiraishi pets his beetle lovingly while taking a second drag out of his _medicinal herbs_.

"Uh... Okay. Sure." Kenya scribbles down an answer, hoping Shiraishi plans on opening his window soon.

"Want to try?" Shiraishi says in the most casual tone, as if he wasn't suggesting Kenya to do what his parents had told him not to do countless times before.

Now, Kenya wasn't particularly rebellious, but trying new things was exciting and so was the way Shiraishi's lips lingered on the end of the joint. Plus, who knows, perhaps being high could make him really smart and allow him to wing all of his homework. It seems to work for Chitose, after all.

"Okay! I'm trying it." Kenya moves his books out of the way to go sit next to Shiraishi, carefully avoiding Kaburiel's throne. Shiraishi takes another drag out of the joint, his long lashes fluttering closed and looking quite nice from this close.

"Enjoy." Shiraishi hands the joint to Kenya before sitting up, close enough for their legs to touch, but his captain seems more interested in inviting Kaburiel into his hands, placing his pet beetle on his thigh while whispering sweet nothings to the insect.

Kenya carefully places the wet end of the joint between his lips, taking an uncharacteristic moment to appreciate an indirect kiss that wasn't limited to shared water bottles during practice, before inhaling real fast. He coughs then, smoke coming out of his nose, his eyes watering a bit.

"Woah! Just like in movies. Good one, Kenya!" Shiraishi exclaims as if Kenya hadn't just had a near-death experience, now leaning forward into a yoga pose that allowed him to blow kisses towards Kaburiel.

"This isn't any fun! I don't get why you and Chitose like smoking so much." Kenya hands the joint back to Shiraishi while wiping the corner of his eyes.

"Please, don't compare my therapeutic and soothing moments of healthy relaxation to wasteful activities like _'smoking'_..." Shiraishi looks almost dejected despite the nonsense he was spouting, putting the joint back in his mouth after sitting up again.

"But that gives me an idea." He exhales, the smoke tickling Kenya's nose. "I do this with Chitose sometimes. He says it makes it even more enjoyable..."

Shiraishi takes a long drag out of the joint before bringing his unbandaged fingers to Kenya's chin, pulling him in close. 974685 things go through Kenya's mind and each of them make his body heat up and his eyes widen.

Shiraishi's lips are on his own before he can realize it, his captain blowing the smoke out and into his mouth. He pulls away too quickly even for Kenya, who's dumbfounded as he inhales the secondhand smoke. Shiraishi wipes his mouth with his hand, but looks at Kenya now, and not the pet beetle crawling between them.

"That was... better." Kenya hopes his face isn't blushing or anything, swallowing his embarrassment to try and play it cool. "We could, uh, do that again?"

"Sure." Shiraishi brings the joint to his mouth again, inhaling before leaning towards Kenya, grabbing the back of his neck. Kenya slams his lips against Shiraishi's this time, in a real hurry to feel them again, moaning despite himself when smoke fills his lungs.

Kenya forgets that Shiraishi's very beloved beetle is still crawling over their legs, forgets that Shiraishi said he did this with Chitose, forgets that he saw Shiraishi making out with their coach behind the clubroom just last week. None of it matters for now because Shiraishi was kissing _him_ and his lips were soft and warm and this isn't exactly how Kenya pictured his first kiss with his captain but he certainly wouldn't trade it for anything else.

Kenya considers putting a lil tongue into it but Shiraishi pulls away before he can, wiping his mouth once more.

"You should probably get back to your homework. It isn't like you to waste too much time!" Shiraishi jokes, clearly completely oblivious to the fact that he had just made Kenya's entire life.

"Yeah, yeah... Can we do..." Kenya gestures wildly between his face and Shiraishi's. "That? Again? Later?"

"Yeah, sure! I have a lot left." Shiraishi replies nonchalantly, picking Kaburiel up from Kenya's calf and placing him on his own shoulder.

Kenya nods before going back to his textbooks and attempting to finish his homework faster than he ever has, which is very fast


End file.
